Straight edge guides are well known in the wood working industry. Known straight edge guides typically have a straight edge upon which a circular saw, router, etc. can be guided. The straight edge is clamped to the workpiece and the edge of the saw is guided along it. Various clamping methods are used. Examples of clamping methods are separate c-type clamps, a clamp mechanism built into the straight edge, or a t-square type guide that is attached to the straight edge.
Although each of these is good for their intended purpose, they have drawbacks. The main drawback is that they are not versatile. They are limited in their applications. Most known straight edge guides are intended to cut a straight cut generally parallel to the edge of the workpiece. These cannot be used to make straight cuts. Those that can be used to make a cut at an angle to the edge of the workpiece require a fair amount of set up. This is time consuming and requires a fair amount of care to properly set the correct angle.
What is needed is a multifunction straight edge guide that can be easily and quickly positioned to make cuts at various angles.